A Talk With Sensei
by juman1994
Summary: Kakashi had a rough time from the villagers tonight and was beginning to lose hope. The only person to help him back up was his own sensei Minato. Family / Hurt Comfort - Check out my other stories about Kakashi :D
1. Kakashi's Night Takes a Turn Downhill

It was well into the night and some men were cornering a silver teen

"What do you have to say for yourself" said an angry man as he advance

"Just leave me alone" said mini Kakashi quietly

"After he beat you up or kill you or worse" said another man

"You're a disgrace Hatake" another spat "and I don't know why Hokage sama lets you run off as a ninja"

"There is no way anything good will become of a Hatake allowed to be a ninja"

Kakashi didn't answer and just stared indifferently at them

"You have nothing to say?" one of them yelled

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you" Kakashi said calmly "Let me pass"

"Trying to act all tough won't work here"

Kakashi sighed "Anything else you would like to say" he said "I have a mission tomorrow and would like to get some rest before I go"

"He's assigning you missions as well" one said in disbelief "Can't believe he trusts your family after what your father did"

"I am not my father" Kakashi said showing no hint of emotion "I may look like him but I am not"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree boy"

"You will end up betraying us like your old man"

"You even wield his sword" one said "The only way to keep our village safe is to destroy you"

"Seven against one" Kakashi said "Cowards"

"You're just afraid"

"Let me pass" Kakashi said again

"We won't let you"

Soon many of the other villagers gathered up against Kakashi

"so many against one kid" Kakashi mocked "No wonder Konoha is losing the war"

"Why you insolent little brat" one hollered

"You're all talk" Kakashi said "At least I help the village and what do you do? Pray that a miracle will happen? Stay at home afraid of raids?"

"That's it" one man said as he took out a knife. Kakashi took out a kunai and stared at him in the eyes.

Kakashi eyes held nothing but HATERED. "I will not kill you but by the time I'm done you were going to wish you were dead" Kakashi said with malice.

"Why do you even live on when you know everybody hates you and nobody will ever care about you if you die in war. What with no family nor friends what do you live for?"

"I will not tolerate this anymore" the third said. Apparently he was watching for some time. Who knew?

"Hokage sama" they turned to him in fear and guilty "I will assure you this won't happen again"

After a while the Hokage nodded "You may all go except for Kakashi"

Kakashi sighed but remained where he stood.

After they all left , Hokage engaged Kakashi

"Put your kunai away Kakashi" Hokage addressed him

Kakashi did as he was told.

"I'll make you wish you were dead huh?" the Hokage eyed Kakashi suspiciously

"I had a rough day" Kakashi retorted

"You can't attack civilians"

"It was all in self defense" Kakashi argued

"Keep your anger in check" the Hokage said sternly

"What about theirs?" Kakashi accused

"Kakashi keep your anger in check" he said again

"May I go now?" Kakashi asked politely

"Sure I'll even take you home SAFE and sound" Minato said stressing on safe

"No thanks I can manage"

He began to make his exit but Minato stopped him.

"Get some rest" he said "We have a long mission ahead of us"

"Hnnn" was Kakashi's only replay as he slouched into the darkness

"Take care of that one Minato" the Hokage said as he began to make his exit as well "He'll become a great shinobi even more so than now"

"Talk about no pressure huh?" Minato smiled at Asuma "Kakashi's a bigger handful that people expect"


	2. A Talk With Sensei

Minato stood a couple of houses away from Kakashi's as if trying to make up his mind. Finally determined Minato hopped off to his little prodigy.

"I came to make sure you're getting the rest you need" Minato elaborated as he entered through the window.

"You mean make sure if I'm mentally fine" Kakashi said as he turned away

"You know you can tell me anything" Minato said as he joined Kakashi at the sofa

Kakashi just stared at the floor "I guess I can trust sensei. I need to get all of these emotions out of me somehow and sensei won't tell anyone that I got emotional." He thought

He looked back up at his sensei who looked at him concerned

"It's just that…." Kakashi began but paused as he wondered whether he should really tell his sensei anything

Minato looked at his student and pulled his chin up so they're faces met. "You can trust me"

"Its just that…" Kakashi said again as he looked into his sensei's eyes "I don't believe I can never gain the villagers' respect." He mumbled and turned away again

"Go on" Minato urged

"I mean even if I do" Kakashi said "They will treat me as a prodigy or a tool but never as a human or just a kid"

"Kakashi…" Minato said but was interrupted with Kakashi's rant

"I train hard and you know that" Kakashi said "And no matter how good I get people just turn the other cheek"

Minato looked at his student with sympathy as he went on

"What more do I have to do to gain their acceptance?" Kakashi whispered "Do they expect me to stop the war or will it take me just that do gain their acceptance?" "I just want to belong, to be treated normal" he ended as he looked away ashamed to even look at his sensei

"Kakashi" Minato began "You are a great shinobi and don't let anybody make you believe otherwise"

Kakashi looked up at his sensei willing to listen more, for something to comfort him, tell him that somebody cares.

"I know that you are a kid but people don't treat you that way" he continued "But that's just your luck and you can't do anything to change it" he saw as Kakashi remained to look up at him "But we can make things better"

"How?" Kakashi asked

"Work hard and you will" Minato said

"How can you be sure?" Kakashi asked

I believe in you" Minato smiled as Kakashi looked up at him in shock "You will find an answer and you will gain not only the villagers' acceptance but respect. Just you wait"

Kakashi couldn't believe what he just heard. Finally, somebody holding him up and not kicking him down. He always knew Minato sensei would be there for him but not this. He couldn't explain it"

Minato stretched his hand out to Kakashi "Time for bed" he smiled

Kakashi gladly took it as he huddled in his covers and yawned.

"Goodnight" Minato said as he tucked in his student

"Thank you" Kakashi said as he finally fell into slumber

Minato looked at Kakashi sleeping with a slight smile on his face "Anytime" he whispered as he left to get some sleep himself.


End file.
